Elevator Lift (episode)
Elevator Lift is the Fourth episode of Alfred Packer: The Series. It is the fourth episode of Season 1. Plot *Simon Packer (Johnny Hardwick) hangs out at his house on 9233 Outlook Ave and then he tells himself good thing and then a Cannibal Alferd Packer also known Alfred Packer (Trey Parker) wants to kill Simon Packer for good and then Simon Packer tells Alferd Packer to keep it that way you must watch yourself. He tells Alferd Packer gotta go I am heading out the door and then he says alright then. Alferd Packer goes to Polly Pry's house and then he knocks on the door and then he goes to tell Polly Pry (Meghan Mullally) about the story and then she tells him to go find Simon Packer and then he tells her okay and then he heads out the door once again and then leaves the house. Simon Packer goes to his car and then he heads to 9634 Ditman St to find out it's there and then he picks up James Humphrey (Matt Stone) to find out it's the way he wants things to work. He tells James Humphrey that the idea is made for good because he knows the way there and then he says yes and then they leave 9634 Ditman St. He goes to Woodhaven Mall with James Humphrey and then George Noon (Dian Bachar) who is a sexually obsessed man goes to abuse Simon and James Humphrey to give no answers to any identity and then he tells George Noon to wait out here and I will see myself walk by to know and then he goes inside the mall to find it. *In the mall Simon Packer meets a film producer named Josh Easton (Will McCormack) who is a friend goes to give him help and then Simon says hi Josh Easton and then Josh Easton says it is nice to meet you and then he says good it's nice to meet you. He goes to Gravel Pike behind the church and then he walks inside to go find out it's with himself. He, Alfered, Polly, James Humphrey and George Noon reunite with Joseph Lee (John Rhys Davies) who are exicited to do the same thing and then he is a boyfriend of George Noon and he is a fixer, informant and thug who wants to do the no wording on it and then Simon Packer says my career was fitting in and then he has friends from college who he worked for. Simon meets his college friends named Baz (J. Salome Martinez) and Glenn (Glenn Howerton) who met each other since college and then they talk about their thing and then they speak and discuss it together so that they will not have trouble remembering. He tells them thank you and bye and then he talks with James Humphrey and says it's good you wrote a paper for camp. James Humphrey says it's a good report and then Simon Packer says good for you and thank you. *Simon, Alfered, Polly, James and George goes home with Joseph Lee to talk about the story and then they get it right to know how it was going to work on the report and then he tells him that's a good report and then they say your right and then he says I need to go find out what's going on and then he heads to a station to know that a train ticket manager at Croydon Train Station is henchman and then he heads there. He goes inside the subway station outside from underground and then he goes to the stairs and climbs it. He knows that a Train Station manager named Bradley (Nick Puga) is a Chilean-American henchman and then he takes revenge on Simon Packer and then Simon Packer fights Bradley and then he throws Bradley onto the tracks and then he sees a conductor named Stephen (Mike Judge) is taking a clear notice and then he knows that Bradley is on the tracks and then he is killed by a train and then Simon leaves. Simon knows that a second henchman named Andre (Wood Harris) and then he takes revenge on Simon and then Simon shoots and kills Andre to give himself up for another word. He goes home to his house to tell James Humphrey and Alfered Packer that he knows the way through it and then he gives him the right and correct answer to be sure. He tells Alfered Packer, James Humphrey, Polly Pry and George Noon and then they talk about their day and then Joseph Lee has skin cancer and then he dies from it and then Simon tells them good job today for keeping up with me and James. Deaths *Bradley - Killed by a train. *Andre - Shot and killed by Simon Packer. *Joseph Lee Dies from Skin Cancer. Rating Advisory. *This following is Rated TV-MA it contains violence and adult material and viewer discreation is advised. Characters *Johnny Hardwick as Simon Packer. *Trey Parker as Alfered Packer. *Meghan Mullally as Polly Pry. *Matt Stone as James Humphrey. *Dian Bachar as George Noon. *Will McCormack as Josh Easton. *John Rhys Davies as Joseph Lee. *J. Salome Martinez as Baz. *Glenn Howerton as Glenn. *Nick Puga as Bradley. *Mike Judge as Stephen. *Wood Harris as Andre.